happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Late Patrol
Late Patrol is a HTFF episode. Plot Squabbles is seen running on the beach, past Lumpy the beach patroller (who is sleeping on his chair), until he reaches the shore. He then happily swims away from the beach, with his eyes closed. He does not realize that he is swimming very far away from the beach until he opens his eyes. He finally sees that he made a mistake. He tries to swim back to the beach but he cannot do it. So, he screams for help. However, his screams do not help Lumpy wake up to rescue him, until he screams loud enough for other beach patrollers to hear. Quake Tree (in a swimwear) is seen reading a magazine on a chair. He then hears someone's (Squabbles's) scream. So, he puts the magazine down and pull out his binoculars. He then sees that Squabbles is screaming for help, unable to swim back to the beach and he is about to drown. Quake Tree is then shocked by this situation. He sees that Lumpy does not go rescue Squabbles and is still sleeping, thus he does not listen to his screams. So, Quake Tree smacks Lumpy's head to try waking him up. Lumpy then slowly wakes up. Quake Tree then warns Lumpy that Squabbles is a swimmer that is in a big trouble and is about to fully drown, and they are too late to save him. Quake Tree points his finger to the situation to hint Lumpy. Quake Tree and Lumpy are indeed way too late to save Squabbles, as he is now nearly drowning. Lumpy and Quake Tree then try to throw a life preserver with ropes to save Squabbles. However, he is too far away from them to do so. Lumpy then has another idea to rescue him quickly. Lumpy encourages Quake Tree to follow him to the rescue boat. Lumpy and Quake Tree then get on the boat and Lumpy tries to activate the boat engine but it does not work. So, he tries activating it again with all of his strength, with Quake Tree helping him. Finally, the boat engine worked. But it then charges forward with high speed. At this point, Squabbles is almost fully drowned, but he sees a boat going towards him and thinks he is going to be rescued, so he shows a slight smile. However, the boat then charges straight through Squabbles's head with an unbelievable speed, breaking his skull and killing him. A lot of Squabbles's blood gets splattered on Lumpy and Quake Tree's faces. Lumpy and Quake Tree then open their eyes. They look back and see blood and Squabbles's body parts on the sea, as well as blood on their bodies, causing them to scream. It was until they hear the sound of the overpowered boat engine. They look at each other in confusion. The boat then explodes, killing them both. Meanwhile, Riro Fox and Rabeav are sleeping on the beach. Suddenly, one of the boat engine parts (from the explosion before), the propeller, falls onto Riro Fox, stabbing his body and head, thus killing him. Rabeav wakes up and is then shocked by Riro Fox's death. The episode ends. Moral "When you're too late to save someone. Don't save them! Deaths #Squabbles is killed by the boat that charged through his skull in high speed. #Lumpy and Quake Tree are killed in the boat explosion. #Riro Fox is killed by the boat propeller. Injuries #Squabbles slowly drowns over-time. Trivia *Although Quake Tree and Lumpy are always enemies toward each other the whole time, they seem to be briefly friends in this episode due to the fact that Quake Tree helped Lumpy to activate the boat engine, and they also both worked together to save Squabbles from drowning. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 114 episodes